Fluppy Dogs Reboot Pilot
Plot in the Fluppy Universe, The Six Fluppies (Stanley (blue), Tippi (purple), Ozzie (green), Fanci (pink), Bink (yellow), and Dink (orange)) say goodbye to Their friends and families, as They go on an interdimensional adventure with Six Fluppy Keys. ("A New Adventure Awaits") as They go through many dimensions, They come to Our Dimension, at a Grocery Store. after escaping the store workers, and angry drivers, a Man named Wagstaff spots them speaking and tried to get evidence, but failed. The Straycatchers' Van approaches the fluppies and captures them, but Ozzie manages to help them and a few other stray cats and dogs to escape. Stanley suggests that They split up and regroup at the forest on Midnight after discarding Their equipment. As Stanley brings Tippi to the park, They see some dogs on their fours, and Tippi suggest they do the same to have a low profile. Mrs. Bingham spots the two and offers each of them a home. Stanley is hesitant, but Tippi silently suggests they go through with it. At the Bingham house, Mrs. Bingham brings the Two fluppies to Her son, one to Keep, and one to give to Claire. Jamie complies, but nervously gives Tippi to Claire. At the Wagstaff Mansion, J.J. Wagstaff and His butler, do research on the Mystical Fluppy, and find a way to have them for His rare animal collection ("Animals should be Locked Tight"). As Jamie was asleep, He softly scratches Stanley's head which causes Jamie to float for a few seconds and back down. at Midnight, as the Humans are asleep, Stanley and Tippi sneak off into the night to meet the others, Claire was barely awake to hear Tippi speak, which surprised Her, but Tippi decides to explain everything in the morning. On their way to the Forest, Stanley and Tippi encounter Ozzie in an alley and a few territorial cats. The Two help Ozzie in the form of a musical number. ("Not all Dogs are Mean") They hide when Wagstaff is searching for the Fluppies. learning that Wagstaff is intent on searching for the Fluppies for His selfish goals, Ozzie tells the others that Fanci is at a junkyard. They come, and They see Fanci complaining about the horrible environment, but things get worse, when a crane carries Her and a lot of garbage to the giant compactor. Ozzie with Stanley and Tippi save Her with a few seconds to spare. and They get to the forest to know what to do next. Bink and Dink come to the forest as well, and They said that They stayed the night at an abandoned radio tower. Stanley tells the others that a Human is intent on capturing them. making the others think They should return home, and fast. but Stanley explains that He knows a place to stay. Stanley and Tippi came home right as Morning came, as the rest of the Fluppies sleep inside the Treehouse. Meanwhile, Tippi explains to Claire that She and Her friends are from another dimension, a Man is intent on capturing them, and how She misses Her home. ("A Nostalgic Feeling") Claire promises that She'll keep Tippi out of Harm's way. just as Jamie leaves for School, explains to Stanley that He'll come back soon. Meanwhile as Stanley and the others search for a doorway back to Their world, Tippi offers to stay behind to learn from Claire how to be a dog of this world. ("How to act like a Puppy") After a few obstacles, Stanley and the others fail to locate The portal to home. and get drenching wet after opening a door leading to an underwater world. After Stanley and the others return home all wet, (Ozzie, Fanci, Bink, and Dink hide behind the house) just as Jamie returns home. Jamie tries to help dry Stanley, but when He sneezes, He becomes invisible for a few moments until He sneezes again, to Jamie's shock. Stanley explains the situation to Jamie, and introduces Him to the other four fluppies. Jamie shows Stanley and the others to His treehouse, that They can use for a hiding place. As night fell, as the others are about to sleep, Bink and Dink think about having owners like Stanley and Tippi has. with everyone asleep, Ozzie wakes Fanci and he suggests They find the portal to home, since not many people would be around after dark. They had some problems finding the right door, including almost freeing an interdimensional hippo. but when They came to the town library, They locate the portal to home, which unfortunately, alerts Wagstaff. As Ozzie and Fanci return to tell the other Fluppies the good news, Wagstaff spots them, and captures the two, but the Cats Ozzie encountered helps Him escape to warn the others, as Wagstaff got away with Fanci, who is to be threatened with snake venom, if She refuses to speak human language. Meanwhile, On top of the Treehouse, Stanley and Tippi look at the night sky holding paws while thinking about the future. Ozzie in a panic, also waking Bink and Dink, tells Stanley and Tippi that Fanci has been captured. Ozzie gets an idea and gets to the place where He'd let out the interdimensional hippo for transportation. Stanley and Tippi tell Jamie and Claire They'll meet them at . As the rest of the Fluppies reach the Wagstaff Mansion, They almost got captured, but the Hippo breaks down the mansion's door, and knocks out Wagstaff and His butler. Jamie comes to the Wagstaff Mansion after folliowing the hippo's footsteps, and manages to get to where the others are. as Wagstaff was about to wake up, Stanley tells Jamie to scratch His head in hopes of making their escape, He doe that, and the Fluppies float away and to the Town Library as Wagstaff and His butler go after them. After reaching the library, Ozzie uses the key to open the portal to home, as The Fluppies say Their final farewells to Jamie and Claire. Stanley and Tippi decide to stay at this dimension to learn more about this world. Wagstaff, beside Himself with rage, along with his butler, chases after the fleeing Fluppies to the Fluppy World, with the hippo following Them, traps Them in the dimension. Jamie, Claire, Stanley, and Tippi then returned home. ("Our New Home") On a wintery night, Stanley and Tippi write down on a journal about Their adventures, Stanley sees a shooting star and wishes in His thoughts to see His friends again. then a door opens, and what came out is Ozzie, Fanci, Bink, and Dink, Who want to follow Stanley and Tippi's Example of learning more of this world. Stanley explains to the others That They're in time for His and Tippi's wedding. Stanley and Tippi say Their vows and They kiss. and They have a snowball fight after the wedding. as Claire and Jamie watch.